Champion of Meltokio
by CrescentMoon90
Summary: Hawkeye is an infamous thief who tries to survive in a city run by magic. When he finds a genie that grants him wishes, he is willing to use him to make things better for him and other mortals. But, with a powerful mage who wishes to have it, will he start a chain of events that can destroy Meltokio and the entire magic community?
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**This is a fanmake that I've been planning for a good while and I've finally been able to write it. This is a Aladdin fanmake, but with my own twists and changes to it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nuff said.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Story Begins…**

Templum Somniorum: Temple of Dreams.

The large temple stood silently by a mountain as a victim of time. At least, that was the thought that entered Axel's mind. The stairs toward the entrance and the columns were now cracked with the pieces on the ground. Grass and weeds were above his knees, and moss spread along the bottom part. With the sky blackened by night, the creatures around the area were sleeping. Only the sound of bugs echoed from their terrain.

"Heh…this trashy place holds the lamp?" Axel questioned loudly as he crossed his arms. He was a tall, lean man, almost like a twig, around his mid-twenties. He wore a long black cloak with the sleeves close tightly against his arms, and he wore black gloves, pants, and boots. His hood wasn't on his head, which showed his shoulder-length red, spiky hair that had a widow's peak, and his round emerald green eyes. His skin was pale, which was a contrast to his black clothes. Finally, he had one purple, reversed teardrop under each of his eyes.

His eyes kept on the building, taking in everything he saw. His face wore a bored expression as if he found the place to be dull compared to his home city. "Sheesh…how come I get stick with the dull jobs like this while Larxene's enjoying Mustang's hospitality…?" He mumbled under his breath, his voice dripping in venom as he said Larxene. _The wench is probably laughing at me right now…_He thought. _Damn her…_

Slowly, he stepped forward toward the entrance, the grass crunching underneath his boots. Nothing stirred in the darkness or the terrain. As he began to get closer to the stairs, his mind began to wonder to his orders:

"_Remember Axel, you must gain any kind of information you can about the lamp's location. Then I want you to retrieve it…"_

His boss gave him those orders three weeks ago, and it took that long before he could find any information. Most of the people he came across either knew nothing about the lamp or didn't know of its location. It was almost frustrating, and hearing Larxene's taunts only made the search more frustrating. However, luck began to change for him when he ran into a thief in Iselia…

_**One Hour Ago…**_

Axel sat at a wooden table as he stared at his contact calmly. The light above them flickered slightly, nearly going out, while the smell of stale whiskey filtered his nose. There was no one else in the small area; all the wooden chairs at the other tables were off the wooden floors. There weren't any pictures on the walls, and the walls looked like they were stained with water from the rain. The inn was certainly rundown, but with fewer visitors, it meant less people to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So this lamp…you said you knew where it was?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaned back in the seat.

The brown hair man, who appeared to be in his late twenties, smirked calmly while he shuffled his cards. "I do, _mon ami_. But first…where is my pay?"

He rolled his eyes, but he pulled out a long light brown envelope and threw it on the table. "There, five hundred cens, as you asked." He said before he rubbed his fingers together. "Now, you owe me that information. Got it memorized?"

The man chuckled, which reached his piercing crimson eyes. Axel shuddered. _Guy could pass off as a demon…_Then, he placed down his cards, grabbed the envelope and pulled out the paper bills. "…It seems like you had your work cut out for you." He said, counting the money. "I would think this would be hard to gather."

"I have my…sources." He said slowly, leaning forward and gave him a stare. "Now…the info., card boy?"

The man thought for a moment as his eyes flickered at him once more. "That was the deal, no?" He said calmly, placing the money in his trenchcoat pocket. He leaned back in his chair as well as he stared back. "…The lamp is in an old temple called Templum Somniorum, up northwest from here, _mon ami_. The problem is…no one seems to be able to get in there. The word is that there is some sort of guardian that's guarding the entrance. And the ones who were able to enter…never came back."

Axel couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. "A guardian, eh…?" _GREAT, probably some kind of giant ogre…_He thought. In his mind, he imagined a giant sickly green-skinned creature with yellow eyes and a giant bone-like club, munching on the bones of its victims. Quickly, he shook his head before he pushed himself to his feet. "Well thanks for the warning and the info…Gambit." He said. "But now," he turned toward the door, "I have a lamp to get."

"…Pleasure doing business with ya." Gambit said casually. "Just don't get killed out there…"

He could tell he was grinning; he didn't have to turn to see that. So, he gave a grin of his own. "I'm a pain to kill…"

_**Present Time…**_

Axel hoped he didn't jinx himself as he reached the entrance of the temple. To his relief, there was no ogre nearby, but he wondered what kind of guardian Gambit meant. It felt eerie that he saw no one; only he stood at the large stone door which had a serpentine dragon engraved on the aged, stone door. The stone eyes leered at him, and the engraving acted like it would jump out and strike. Or something would crash on top of him if he opened the door or-

Swiftly, he shook his head. _Aw, come on, Axel! Get a grip, will ya? This is gonna be a cake compared to boss's other jobs…_With that, he stepped forward carefully and placed his hands on the door. He placed his weight against it and pushed it, causing it to slowly drag itself across the stone floor. He opened it enough to see another stairway, only for it to lead down into a dark hallway with no light to break through.

As he stared at the dark abyss calmly, Axel's lips slowly formed a grin. "Come on…creepy dark stairway? Were they trying to pull off a cliché scary temple when they built this?" He mumbled to himself. Then, he lifted his hand and conjured a small flame. "Oh well…good thing I have my own light source…"

With that, he began his descent down the stairs. Much like the outside, the walls were cracked and musty. He felt chips of the wall and stairs underneath his boots, cracking slightly from the pressure. The light from his fireball formed an orb around him, but it did nothing to help him see more than a couple feet ahead of him and there were no torches for him to light.

Then, he finally reached the bottom, which was a large area with two rows of eight pillars. Unlike the outside part, the inside was untouched by nature. However, time still played a role as the stone pillars were chipped with its once fine surface now tainted by dirt and dust. There were dark brown vases lined neatly against the right side and left, all with cracks and chips. A door with the same dragon insignia was in front of him, leading deeper into the temple.

"…Heh, I think this place needs a new interior decorator." Axel mumbled as he glanced around with a grin on his face. Then, he noticed two unlit torches. "Bingo!" Quickly, he brought up another flame and tossed them at the torches, lighting them. "Much better!"

He glanced around the area once more. There was nothing else in sight, so he decided to step forward. "So just through this door and that lamp is as good as-"

Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared before him and he brought his hand up to block it. With his eyes squinted, he noticed a man before him. "…So much for this being easy…" He mumbled.

"_**Greetings, young traveler."**_ The man said with his voice strangely echoed. _**"You are here for to pay tribute to the Maker?"**_

…_Gambit didn't tell me this was the temple to a nutjob…_Axel thought, his eyes flickering over the man while he wore a quizzical look on his face. The man, who appeared to be in thirties with dark brown hair and a short bierd, wore silver armor-complete with a helmet-that reflected the flame light. He had a hammer-like weapon strapped to his back. It was like he came from the books about the medieval period.

After his initial confusion, the pyrokinetic slowly said, "Uh…yeah…I guess…"

The stoic look on the man's face made it hard to read what he was thinking. Then again, Axel was a poor judge of reading emotions; he could only read emotions when they were obvious. After several moments, the man finally spoke once more. _**"…It seems that you are uncertain of yourself?"**_

"...Trying to get over my shock." He deadpanned. "So…you're the guardian of this hole?"

"_**Do not mock the temple of the Maker."**_ The man said firmly. _**"I am its Guardian, as you say, and I allow only ones that are worthy to face the trials into the temple."**_

"_Allow_?" He repeated with a scoffed and crossed his arms. "Right…I have to have permission just to take tour of this place and see what you have?" He asked, smirking. "No dice, old man. Now if you would just…step out of the way…" He walked forward once more, but the Guardian appeared in front of him. Axel looked at him with a glare. "Old man…you better move if you know what's good for you. Got it memorized?"

"_**You are not worthy to face the trials of the temple. Your heart is filled with darkness and deceit."**_ He said firmly.

"…And…you think you can stop me?" Axel asked as his smirk widened. He brought up his hand and allowed a fireball to form. "Pal, all I want is what this temple has, and I'm not about to allow a nutjob like you stop me." With that, he threw it at him.

To his surprise, the fireball went through the Guardian. The look on his face was calm as he stared at him. _**"You will not step any further."**_

The smirk on Axel's face disappeared and his eyes narrowed. "Think again!" He exclaimed as he summoned spiky, red and silver chakrams. However, before he could throw them, he noticed the door was slowly opening. His face contorted to confusion, which only grew when he heard a loud breathing noise. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

He could see nothing through the darkness before him. The Guardian didn't turn to the open door, only moving to the side with his eyes still on Axel. _**"It is time for you to leave…only those who are worthy will enter the depths of Templum Somniorum to honor the Maker…"**_

Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes manifested in the darkness. Axel's eyes narrowed slightly as he kept still, readying himself for the creature. A loud growl rumbled, echoing in the large area of the temple. Slowly, the creature with the pair of yellow eyes stepped out. It looked like a silvery serpentine dragon with grey scales on its stomach and sea green mane upon its back, starting at his head and ending with a tuft at his tail. Its head shape was like a wolf's head with slanted backward horns behind his ears. Its four legs were skinny, and its whiskers were long.

Axel's eyes widened slightly. "…A dragon?" He exclaimed in shock.

The dragon watched him carefully before it roared loudly and rushed toward him. The pyrokinetic went to leap out of the way, but it was too late. He felt his feet leave the ground and his chakrams flying out of his hands when its nose slammed into his chest. He gritted his teeth and tried to move, but the dragon flew fast toward the entrance of the temple without giving him time to break free. With a growl, it launched itself outside before it slammed Axel into the ground.

As he gritted his teeth in pain, the dragon roared and flew back into the temple. For several minutes, he was unable to get up from the ground. Pain screamed from his back as well as his chest. "Great…this turned sour REALLY quick…" He grumbled to himself, his eyes on the night sky.

"Worthy to go through the temple…how in the hell am I going to find someone like that?"

* * *

In a large city, miles away from the temple, people were already in their homes for the night. The buildings were lit up bright in the darkness with only the Ministry of Magic building, which stood in the middle, being the tallest. It was at least a dozen stories with a large courtyard. Many guards marched across as they looked for any trespassers.

From the bottom of the stairs that led to the building, a man with blonde hair glanced toward its direction with his dark blue eyes. His face wore a calm expression before it was suddenly broken by a small smirk.

"Oh, it's gonna be a fun day tomorrow…"

* * *

**Well, there is the first chapter! Next chapter will have debuts of some of the main characters of the story! Read and Review!**

**God Bless!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Heist

**Kayla: Sorry for the delay guys! Writer's block was a really big pain and there was school...but school is nearly done and I am back baby! So here is a LONG awaited chapter for Champion of Meltokio!**

**Disclaimer:...I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Big Heist**

The day revealed a deep blue sky with the bright golden sun in the middle. There was no sign of a cloud, and there was a slight breeze that brought cool air. The people in Meltokio were out and about, enjoying the perfect weather they were blessed with. Most of them, however, were gathered in the large square in front of the Ministry of Magic building. Their conversations carried down the stairway, even to the second stairway that was near the gates. The square itself was decorated for a large party, or so it seemed, with long tables lined next to each other. All of them had white table cloths on top with a variety of foods, and one row of tables were on the left side while another was on the right side. In the middle, there was another table with a large picture on top of it. It was a black hair man, who wore a calm expression on his face with a dark blue military-styles uniform. In front of the picture were piles of pamphlets, revealing different ideals of the man.

It wasn't a regular party; it was an election party for the Minister of Magic position.

"To think Roy would run for Minister…he's certainly lived up to his dreams!" A heavyset, elderly woman said as she lit a cigarette. "And he certainly knows how to throw a party…"

"Fudge has nothing on him!" A young man exclaimed to his best friend and older brother.

The host himself—a man around his late twenties or early thirties—walked through the crowd, glancing at them with his beady dark eyes. "…It seems they are enjoying themselves, Marluxia." He said to his companion beside him. His unkempt, black hair fell over his eyes, which was in contrast to the dark blue formal uniform and his unshaven face. He glanced at the picture in the middle of the square, and a small smirk formed on his face. "At least Maes can put effort into something other than his obsession with his wife and daughter."

"Indeed…" Marluxia replied in a monotone voice, brushing away a strand of his long, shaggy-like rose pink hair. He appeared elegant with feminine features, such as his pale pink lips and fair skin, and a well-built body. His own uniform was like Roy's, only it was black. "But…it would've been better if there were more."

"I don't see how we could get more than this." Roy calmly pointed out. "Besides…this is only a fraction of those who want us in office." Slowly, his smirk widened. "This election is in our hands and we've only begun."

Marluxia glanced at him. "You're very optimistic, Mustang. But…" His eyes slowly moved toward the people as they continued to converse. "…Do you really think your idealism will be accepted?"

"You're questioning it now after I made it clear to the people?" He asked.

"Merely giving advice to make sure you know your views are accepted by everyone."

Roy merely chuckled before he walked ahead. While he understood Marluxia's concern, he wasn't worried about the campaign. He was an Auror for several years, and he earned the love of the people easily. It was during those years that he served with the soon to be former Minister of Magic: Cornelius Fudge. While he was a jovial person, he was a coward and looked down upon the magic people with mortal bloodline or those in the lower class. It was during the large fight in the northern region that truly allowed the young man to realize that he should replace the portly little man as Minister.

Swiftly, his dark eyes flickered toward the Ministry of Magic building. He couldn't see anyone, but he was sure that Fudge was observing the party. The former Auror didn't smirk; he kept a calm expression as he watched the building. _Soon, I'll be in there…and then…this place will be better off._

"Roy!"

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Roy's shoulders with a great force that caused him to stagger slightly. "Man, I was wondering where you were! Great party, eh? And big enough to even catch Fudge's attention!"

He slowly glanced at the perpetrator, annoyance flashing in his black eyes. It was a man around his age, with spiky black hair that ended with a forelock. His small eyes were hazel while his face had stumbles over it. His uniform was the same as Roy's, and he wore a pair of square-rimmed glasses. He wore a large grin on his face, almost like an excited child. "And, a lot of your supporters are here…this will definitely help your chances!"

"…Thank you…Maes…" He said slowly, though his expression didn't change. "…Have you seen Minako or Billie?"

"…Not yet…probably with their dates…" Maes said slowly as his grin began to turn tense. "Someone you should be with now rather than pinkie boy here." He nudged toward Marluxia, who merely scowled.

Roy clenched his fist tightly, the thought of burning his friend rushing into his mind. However, he calmed down and merely shook his head. "…Isn't Minako on duty?"

"Of course I am!"

His eyes flickered behind him as he heard a voice, and he saw a woman in early to mid-twenties, who proceeded to give him a look. While Marluxia scoffed slightly, Roy couldn't help but smirk. "Y'know, Minako, for a Senshi, you're not doing your job." He joked. "I could've been assassinated under your lack of competence."

"Harsh…" She said, sticking her tongue at him like a child. Minako Aino was a good friend of Ryo's for several years, before they had left to pursue their careers. He had to admit that, despite her childish antics at times, she was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair with bright red bow on top of her head, wide blue eyes filled with child-like wonders, and she was a little shorter than him. Her skin was fair and her body was petite, though it appeared to be well-tone due to her training. For the party, she wore an orange, knee-length sundress with an open back.

"It's the truth."

Minako folded her arms across her chest. "For your information, Mr. Mustang, I was making my rounds out here. I just…lost sight of you in the process."

"Because you were eyeing your boyfriend?" Marluxia asked, arching an eyebrow. When she pouted slightly, he shook his head. "Just as I thought…" He sighed. "Minako, this wasn't a time to bring your boyfriend…"

"Aw, c'mon, Marluxia! I think she should enjoy herself as well!" Maes said, grinning widely. Then, he adjusted his glasses before he glanced at Roy. "By the way Roy…I saw someone that may be connected to Fudge that I thought it might interest you…remember Lucius Malfoy's boy?"

"Wait, Draco Malfoy?" He repeated, his smirk slipping to a frown.

"Isn't he like his father?" Marluxia added, arching an eyebrow. "What is he doing here?"

"That's something I would like to know…" Suddenly, Roy heard a nervous chuckle emitted from Minako, causing him to look at her. He could see the nervous look on her face. He arched an eyebrow while a suspicious frown formed upon his face. "…Minako…" He said slowly, "what did you do?"

Minako gulped, and she hastily brought up her hands up in defense. "Uh…yeah…I can explain…" She said, almost hesitantly. "He's here because…" She gulped slightly once more. "…because of Billie."

THAT caused Roy's eyebrows to look surprise. "Billie with Malfoy?" However, when he began to truly think on it, his face turned flat. _Minako, you didn't…_"Minako…those two being together wouldn't be YOUR doing, would it?"

Even Maes had to frown as he crossed his arms. "…Minako?" He questioned calmly.

Several mini sweat drops appeared on her face as she grinned sheepishly and rubbed her head. "Draco asked about Billie…and I just helped 'em out…"

"…You do realize Malfoy was against Roy when he first stated his views…right?"

"Well, people can change!" Minako exclaimed. "And he seems to be against Fudge, now that he sees him for what he really is." A determined look flashed in her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, how have you seen them together? It looks like they are getting along just fine." She added.

Roy rolled his eyes before he glanced around. When he spotted a blonde hair woman around her early to mid twenties, he resisted the urge to smack his head. She stood by a table with a cup of punch in her hand. She wore a creamy white dress with spaghetti straps and white high heel sandals. A pale blonde hair man stood at her side, talking charismatically to his friends, but it was clear that she wasn't comfortable. Her jade green eyes darted around the party before she gazed at him, almost pleadingly. The look said it all.

"Excuse me…" He mumbled before he swiftly headed toward the table. He allowed a polite smile to grace his features. When he arrived next to the woman, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Draco, Billie, enjoying the party?" He asked calmly.

Draco Malfoy turned quickly, his eyes slightly widened, before he smiled in return. "Roy Mustang." He responded with a nod. "Yes, we're enjoying it. Though I am surprise Fudge hasn't sent the Aurors to stop this party…"

"Yes well, that's the good thing about allowing the people to vote…he knows if he tries to shut us down, he'll be setting a lot of people against him."

Roy smirked slightly while his black eyes flickered to study the pale man before him. He appeared to be in his late twenties with slicked back pale blonde hair and a pointed face. His eyes were grey, like the grey clouds that loomed over their heads. He wore a black suit with a green tie, and there was a silver snake insignia on the right side of his jacket. _…Slytherin, no doubt._ He thought. _No surprise, considering his family._ He knew about Slytherin's reputation: a pro-magic house in a very famous school called Hogwarts, and each of them were known to dabble in the dark arts. That didn't help his opinion of him…

"And it would show he is a bumbling, cowardly fool." Malfoy said, scoffing slightly as he sipped his drink.

The former Auror slowly nodded before he glanced at the woman. "…Do you mind if I borrow Billie for a few moments?" He said with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Before he could answer, Billie hastily answered, "Of course! I don't mind." She turned to Roy with a large smile on her face. "Um…lead the way."

Roy's eyes flickered toward Malfoy; his eyebrows scrunched together and his smile slipped to a deep frown. His eyes watched her calmly, but he didn't move. "…Sure, okay." He mumbled, looking away. He sipped his drink once more. "Just don't be long, alright?"

She nodded with a slight smile before she quickly grabbed her friend and walked away. As they walked, Roy leaned against her and whispered in her ear, "So…enjoying your time with the young Malfoy?" He couldn't help but grin slightly while a joking tone laced itself in his voice. "Minako should be so proud that she found someone for you…"

That caused Billie to send a look at him. "Ha ha, Roy." She whispered back, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna kill her for setting me up with him…"

A laugh erupted from his lips as he threw his head back. "Oh really now? Then why did you even agree with her?" He asked.

"…This is Minako. Think about it." She deadpanned.

All he could do was laugh once more. Suddenly, when he noticed several people beginning to crowd him, he smirked slightly. "…Well, this will surely keep you occupied…" He said calmly. He began to stand before them, clearing his throat. "My friends, thank you for coming today and supporting Marluxia and I in our road to become Minister and Vice-Minister…I assure you that we will unite every magic person in Meltokio, no matter of bloodline and class!"

He listened to the cheers and nodded calmly. _…And now…_"Yes, and when I do become Minister…" Swiftly, he pointed to the air. "I WILL REQUIRE ALL FEMALE AURORS TO WEAR TINY MINI SKIRTS!"

For a moment, there was silence while different reactions occurred. Most of the men grinned gleefully as blood dripped from their noses; the females merely gave a flat look. One of the men rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Roy's leg. "You are a godsend, Mustang!" He cried in enjoyment.

"Yes!" The former Auror agreed nodding with his eyes closed.

Minako and Billie merely smacked their heads while Marluxia shook his head and Maes sighed. "Well…he does know how to make a speech…" Maes said, rubbing her head.

"…Even if it is over something so idiotic." Marluxia added in a small mumble.

Billie rubbed her forehead. "…Roy, you perverted idiot." She mumbled. However, she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm before she slowly glanced at the Ministry of Magic building, where she knew Fudge lurked in…

* * *

"Heh, Mustang has quite a crowd down there…too bad most of the Aurors aren't there."

Two people stood on top of a large church, gazing at the party below them. The one who spoke—a fair-skinned woman in her early twenties—peered through a pair of binoculars. Her blonde hair flowed behind her, reaching the middle of her back. She wore a stylized black/blue mask over her blue eyes, and she wore a blue and white leotard that had billowing sleeves. A blue choker was around her throat, and her high heel boots were blue-black. Her body was thin, but well-built. Her light pink lips formed a slight smirk upon her face before she removed the binoculars. "But…I'll say this…it'll make this a challenge, don't you agree?" She asked, glancing at her partner-in-crime.

A man was beside her, observing the Ministry building intently. His eyes were deep blue, and he was light tan compare to the woman. He wore a purple vest that had a scaled-like appearance to it with dark purple pants. His boots were purple as well as his V-shaped mask over his face. His fingerless gloves were dark purple while his band on his right, sleeveless bicep was purple. For a moment, he glanced at the woman before he smirked in return. "I can agree with that…and it'll be fun to mess with that pompous mage again." He said in a joking tone.

Then, he stood up and pulled out a purple, hi-tech bow from his dark purple quiver. "Up for this, Mockingbird?" He asked as he casually pulled out an arrow, tied a rope that was beside him to it, and began to pull it back on the bow.

She nodded and stood up. "You know I am…Hawkeye." She said as her smirk widening. She pulled out a small, silver bo-staff before she made it longer.

Hawkeye's smirk widened. With that, he unleashed the arrow. He watched it soar to a window hidden from other people's view. Once it smashed through and hit inside, he placed his bow on the rope and slid down. Mockingbird followed behind him with her wing projectiles. Once they reached the window, he planted his feet onto the windowsill and opened the window. Carefully, he stepped inside and looked around. It was a small room with marble flooring, filled with office supplies like a desk and cabinets. Items hovered overhead, which he knew came from magic.

However, he merely rolled his eyes and stealthily walked toward the door. He peered at the long hallway before he quickly pulled back and shut the door. He kept it crack to allow him to look out. "…Oh look…Fudge decided to bring him in after all…" He mumbled in a joking tone. "Sheesh, can't he find some new people to bring in?"

"Let me guess, Anders?" Mockingbird whispered, stepping up behind him to look out.

As she thought, the well-built man with red hair—which reached his shoulders and part of it pulled back—passed by. He wore black armor with black-grey fur over his shoulders and black boots. A long, ebony staff was attached to his back, with silver curved spikes at the top. He walked further away from the room while his footsteps echoed in the hallway. For a moment, he stopped and quickly looked back. Hawkeye immediately backed away quietly, but he kept his eyes on the crack. He swiftly noticed Anders' light brown eyes and stubble face. Anders glanced around before he turned and continued down the hallway.

Once he disappeared around a corner, Hawkeye stepped forward and opened the door. "…Let's go." He whispered. He hurried into the opposite direction while Mockingbird followed behind him.

No one was in sight, which relieved them greatly. The floors, like the office-like room, were marble-like as well as the curved walls. Flames levitated beside the walls; none of them were lit on torches. Voices echoed from the closed doors while others behind closed doors remained quiet. Hawkeye was relieved for the information he received on the layout, or he would find himself lost within the long hallways and the many turns. He hid behind each corner with Mockingbird, peering out to keep an eye out for anyone. To his relief, he spotted no one.

"Looks like most of the Aurors are on break…" Mockingbird commented with a slight, quiet chuckle.

"Heh, no kiddin'." He mumbled before he hurried quietly down the hallway. After taking many more turns, he finally found himself in front of a wooden door, locked carefully as if to keep thieves out. His lips formed a smirk upon his face and stepped toward the door, kneeling in front of it. "Bingo…this is turning out to be easy…" He mumbled before he pulled out a pin and attempted to break the lock. "Now let's see if they got this locked magically…" He continued his attempt, but to his dismay, he couldn't break it. His face fell flat. "…Great."

She rolled her eyes before she glanced around quickly. "…Why not use one of your arrows?" She whispered. "No one is around…"

He glanced at her before he looked to the left. Then, he looked to the right. No one was in sight, and there seemed to be other doors nearby. It was if it was secluded to a hallway of its own. With a quick nod, he pulled out another arrow, only it was strapped with a strange device. He smashed it into the door handle and quickly activated the device. "Tick, tick, boom." He casually stated as he quickly backed away. As soon as he did, there was an explosion, blasting back the door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

While smoke billowed from the carnage, Mockingbird waved her hand slightly and stepped forward to investigate it. "…Well, that was a little more explosive than I thought." She stated sarcastically. "Didn't you have a smaller dosage?"

"Not at the moment." He merely replied before he walked by her. He entered the room and gaped at the sight before him. "…Holy…"

It was a large room- larger than he expected. Every inch of it was covered with a priceless magical item, from large vanishing cabinets to even powerful spellbooks. Every item he could see appeared to be priceless. A grin began to form on his face as he gazed at the items around him. "…Bobbi, we've finally hit the jackpot!" He said with a laugh.

Mockingbird matched his grin before she immediately picked up a small, golden ring with an emerald in the middle. "We'll definitely get our money's worth out of this place!" She agreed. Then, she picked up a small spellbook. "But we better hurry."

He hastily nodded before he grabbed a strange amulet with an Elven insignia etched into it. He pocketed it before he began to pocket more items that seemed very valuable. His hands went faster than a blink of an eye. His pockets became heavier with each item he took. The thought of what he could get for them played through his mind, elating him even more. _Ah man, the others are gonna LOVE this! _He thought. He imagined a young girl's smiling face when she would see the priceless artifacts…

Suddenly, he spotted a silver circlet, decorated with amethyst and diamond gems. An awe expression formed on his face. He walked to it and picked it up, and he ran his fingers over the gems. He turned it to the back to see an inscription:

"_Protection from harmful magic." _

"Huh…" He mumbled. "That should fetch a price…"

"Whoa…nice piece of jewelry…" Mockingbird stepped over, carrying a bag pack on her pack with her items. She smirked slightly as her eyes flickered at Hawkeye. "So, is that for me?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes before he quickly pocketed the circlet. "You wished." He joked, smirking back.

"Hey!"

Both of them looked up with widened eyes. Before them was a nineteen year old woman, who had dark purple hair pulled into a messy bun. Her slanted, brown eyes were narrowed to a glare to match the wrathful look on her face. She wore a lavender sleeveless tunic with matching leg warmers and long fingerless gloves. The ends were trimmed with white, and she wore a pink large ribbon around her waist with a bow in the back. Underneath the tunic, she wore a black full-body suit and black boots underneath the leg warmers.

"…Sheena…how's it going?" Mockingbird asked with a smirk. She casually twirled a small scepter in her hand. "Don't mind us, but we're helping ourselves to some of this stuff and now we're leaving!"

"Not for long, you're not!" She snapped before she pulled out a paper infused with a magic seal. **"By right as the pact maker I command thee. Let's go, Korin!" **

Suddenly, a fox-like spirit fell from the sky and slammed onto Hawkeye's head. "Ow!" He cried out. One of the items that weren't in his pocket well fell out. The fox grabbed it and rushed back to Sheena. Hawkeye glared slightly. "Hey!"

"Here you go, Sheena!" The fox chirped, handing the item to her.

Sheena nodded with a slight smile before she glared at the other two. "You two are under arrest." She stated firmly.

Hawkeye merely pulled out his bow and arrow as he grinned. "Yeah…about that…not gonna happen!" He unleashed an arrow. Even though she instantly dodged, his grin widened. Mockingbird had jumped forward and swung her bo-staff toward the Summoner, smashing it into her side. "Nice shot!" He exclaimed before he dashed toward the exit. "C'mon, let's go!"

Both of them hurried down the hallway. "What's the plan now?" Mockingbird asked. "They're onto us now!"

"We get out of here!" He replied. However, when he noticed Anders running toward them, he immediately skidded to a halt. "Aw, look who arrived." He said with a slight grin. However, he thought, _Here we go again…_

Anders glared at them before he pulled out his own staff. "Hawkeye and Mockingbird…finally I can get you! There's no escape this time!" He sent a large blast of fire, causing both of them to jump out of the way.

"Hm…how many times have we heard that…?" Mockingbird asked, smirking before she rushed forward with her staff. Both hers and his staff clashed together, and she noticed wisps of ice at the ends. "…Same old tricks, I see." She mumbled. Quickly, she brought up her foot and kicked him in the chest.

He stumbled backwards before he threw a glare at her. Then, he closed his eyes for a moment. An invisible force slammed into her, sending her back. She stumbled back and shook her head before Hawkeye rushed forward and slammed an arrow into Anders chest, releasing a shock of electricity. The mage cried out slightly, collapsing to his knees.

"Mockingbird, let's go!" He called out as he quickly ran.

Mockingbird hurried after him as they ran through the hallways. Ice formed on the ground behind them, so when they looked back to see it, they quickened their pace. "Okay, so there's two of the annoyance, where is the third?!" She called out before she noticed a door opening. "Hawkeye, head's up!"

Hawkeye noticed it as well as his eyes narrowed. A broad-shouldered man with dark skin stepped out of the room. There was a loop earring upon his ear, and his was bald. A sigh escaped from his lips. "Really…again?" He asked in a deep, slow voice. "You two need to find something different to do." He pulled out a long stick-like object from his dark purple robes.

"And make your life boring, Shacklebolt?" The archer asked with a slight grin. "Nah…I think I like this job." Quickly, he fired another arrow, but a blast of sparks intercepted it. "…See?" He pulled out three more to aim, but he glanced back to see Sheena and Anders running their way. "And then there are three…" _Okay, think quickly Barton…_He told himself. Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind and a smirk formed as a result. He casually put away two of the arrows and placed the last on the bow…before he brought it to the ground. "Brace yourself!"

"Wha-"

He smashed the arrow onto the ground, and an explosion ensued. It rang throughout the hallway and smoke covered the three Aurors' sights as they moved out of the way. Anders coughed furiously before he used another invisible force to blast away the smoke, clearing the hallway. What surprised him was the disappearance of Hawkeye and Mockingbird. His eyes widened before he cursed loudly. "Dammit! They got away AGAIN!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt pushed himself off the ground before he looked around himself. There was no trace of the duo, except for damaging hole where they stood. "…I know you hate mortals, Anders. But you can't deny…" He began to say, glancing at Anders in amusement, "those two's got STYLE."

* * *

Hawkeye and Mockingbird managed to get out, landing in the shadows of the alleyway. "Well…that was easy." The latter said with a slight smirk.

"Maybe, but we're not out of the woods yet." He said before he glanced at the party. "…Let's go before the others arrive."

She nodded and hurried through the back way to get away from the party. The archer went to follow, but he noticed a blonde hair woman near Roy. He arched an eyebrow, and he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. _…Roy sure knows how to pick 'em. _He thought, grinning slightly. Then, he followed after his partner-in-crime, out of sight…

* * *

**Kayla: Long enough for you guys? Hoped you guys enjoy! Read and Review!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
